heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Megatron (Aligned)
Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons and was originally named, Megatronus, a gladiator who rose up and become a champion in Kaon's illegal deathmatches in its arena. He called for an end to Cybertron's decrepit systems and told the downtrodden that freedom of self-determination was the right of all sentient beings! But absolute power corrupts absolutely, and Megatron's Decepticon revolution, like many such movements, ended up becoming a whole new tyranny. Powerful, charismatic, violent, and full of rage for any who would stand in the way of his ambition and drive, Megatron brought Cybertron past the brink of destruction. Now he and his former brother-in-arms Optimus Prime fight on other worlds. Megatron will never forgive Optimus for "betraying" him, stealing from the Council the rank of Prime which was rightfully his. He has reserved for his old friend the greatest honor possible: glorious death at his hands. With all of the hatred and jealousy against Optimus, Megatron has unfortunately quite possibly left/lost his sanity. Appearance Megatron's appearance bears a slight resemblance to his movie counterpart in terms of build. He hosts a bulky upper body, slightly slimmer waist as well as larger, more bulky arms and legs. His body is lit up by a bunch of bodily lighting, all of which are purple, barring his optics, which are a deep, blood red. His body is primarily white or grey, depending on lighting, with a black secondary, and some slight highlights of red, most visibly on his wrists and legs. His Decepticon insignia is located on his chest, and is only moved in Fall of Cybertron, where it's seen slightly higher on his chest. In War for Cybertron, his stomach armor covers him entirely, however, in Fall of Cybertron, his redesign shows his stomach as unarmored, with purple body lighting running around his waist. The most noticeable aspect of Megatron's body redesign from War to Fall are his shoulder pauldrons. In War, he has flat, red and white shoulder pads, which are small, and cover his shoulders around the same area that his wrist armor covers his forearms. In Fall, after his redesign, he's given massive, bulky, shoulder pauldrons. They feature multiple spikes on the top, and also possess purple lighting all over them. Overall, in War for Cybertron, he holds a small, more militaristic appearance, while in Fall of Cybertron, he holds a bulky, more gladitorial appearance, akin to his older days as a gladiator in the Pits of Kaon. Personality Megatron is depicted as egotistical, arrogant, and rude all throughout the games series he's presented in. He retains a rather hostile presence, and essentially bullies his way around areas, even if that means bowling over his own soldiers in the process. He holds no limits to his hostility, even if it means killing his own units, as seen in War for Cybertron's initial mission, where he blasts a Vehicon to death over questioning his methods. This also leads to his stubborness, and heavily pushed arrogance, which are both painfully obvious; both are especially prominent during his battles with Optimus Prime and Omega Supreme, where he challenges them to "Do their worst," seemingly thinking himself to be invincible to their attacks. However, he holds a unique tactical cunning, and is a very effective leader, as seen by how easily the Decepticons fell apart without his leadership. This cunning and tactical genius is also what won him the initial war on Cybertron, forcing the Autobots to leave Cybertron on their own ship: The Ark. Powers and Abilities Weapons Role in the Crossover Relationships Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Characters Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Vehicles Category:Transformers Category:Transformers: War For Cybertron Characters Category:Decepticons